Marcas
by Moya-chin
Summary: "La primera vez que él notó el trascendental detalle, sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba justo allí, frente a su cristalina mirada." Onesided!8027
_Advertencias. __Shonen Ai. Tsuna inseguro. Universo alterno: Sin mafia_ _ & Universo alterno: Almas gemelas._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

 ** _Marcas._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La primera vez que él notó el trascendental detalle, sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba justo allí, frente a su cristalina mirada.

El cuerpo le temblaba de manera descontrolada, con su mirada fijada en la tan llamativa parte del cuerpo de su acompañante, quien lucía una enorme sonrisa y se mostraba completamente ignorante sobre la crisis sentimental que el joven castaño estaba sufriendo justo frente a sus ojos. Las piernas le comenzaban a fallar, sosteniendo su peso con extremo esfuerzo mientras que, aún, sostenía su camiseta escolar entre sus manos, escuchando a lo lejos las conversaciones triviales de sus compañeros de clases, adentrado en lo que parecía ser un trance que nunca antes había experimentado.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a los diecisiete años de edad, percibió verazmente como su corazón se destrozaba a una velocidad agonizante; trozo por trozo hasta no dejar nada de evidencia. Un dolor insoportable le repletó el pecho, dificultándole la respiración y nublándole la vista con lágrimas indeseadas, rodándoles por sus sonrosadas mejillas una tras otra.

Rio. Secas carcajadas eructaron desde lo más profundo de su garganta, vociferando una estruendosa risa que logró llamar la atención de todos los chicos que estaban en su periferia, quienes le observaron como el más grande enajenado que habían visto. _¿Qué más podía hacer?_

Su mirada aún estaba enfocada en su atlético compañero de clases. Alto, guapo y tan sonriente como siempre le ha visto, riendo e ignorando su insignificante presencia como siempre lo había hecho. Pero, Tsuna destacaba tortuosamente, existía una diferencia. Allí, orgullosa y hermosa, estaba su _marca_.

Preciosa caligrafía color vino cubriendo gran parte del costado de la cintura baja del chico, tan elegante y atrapante como el joven castaño siempre imaginó que luciría, logrando un contraste perfecto con la tostada piel del más alto del grupo. Estaba ensimismado, tan enfocado en tal llamativa marca que el resto del mundo parecía ser insípido a comparación. Nada más que una gran mancha gris e indescifrable dentro de su cerebro; el cual solo buscaba, trataba desesperado de congeniar pensamientos coherentes entre los miles de raciocinios auto-destructivos que revoloteaban la mente del más joven en ese instante.

Quitó la vista a regañadientes del torso de su compañero de clases, enfocándola en el suelo aun cuando forzaba su camiseta escolar por sobre su cabeza y a bajar por el resto de su cuerpo que, hasta ese minuto, estaba desnudo. Una ola de vergüenza le corrió por las venas en ese momento, sintiéndose estúpidamente indefenso y poco atractivo bajo las penetrantes miradas fijadas en sí.

Cinco minutos se convirtieron en una eternidad fugazmente.

Tsuna, luego de, al fin, haber podido conglomerar su juicio a algo parcialmente razonable, lo comprendió todo. De la nada todo parecía caer en su lugar, todo tenía sentido, pensaba.

Viendo desde el rabillo de sus ojos como el alto muchacho acariciaba de forma tenue, tan inexplicablemente gentil el nombre que su torso había empezado a lucir desde hace un par de meses, como Tsuna codificó a lo lejos, alardeando y sonando tan _enamorado_ , tan hechizado por el truco del amor que el castaño se sintió un idiota por solo pensar que tenía un diminuta chance de ser siquiera más que un simple amigo. Claro. ¿Cómo nunca lo notó?

Sus sonrisas se ampliaron se volvieron una característica mucho más frecuente en su rostro, si es que eso era posible, desde el momento que cumplió sus dieciocho años y, Tsuna recuerda a regañadientes como sus salidas de amigos disminuyeron circunstancialmente de forma repentina, confundiendo al castaño más de lo que ya de por sí estaba. El alto muchacho se había vuelto renuente, casi receloso de la nada, como si estuviera guardando el secreto del mundo.

 _Rayos_. Ahora cobraba sentido el cambio de actitud repentina del deportista.

\- ¿Tsuna?

Escuchó de golpe. Ondas sonoras retumbaron en sus oídos de manera estridente, logrando que volteara en dirección a la fuente de dónde provenía el tan conocido sonido. Voz suave como algodón de azúcar, tan dulce que el castaño sintió como su presión cardíaca se duplicaba por segundo que pasaba. Se sentía afortunado de ser capaz de escuchar esas cuerdas vocales, que le llamaban empapadas de preocupación y confusión.

 _Que irónico_ , pensó Tsuna. Pasó de ser algo frívolo en el mundo del deportista a ser un objeto parado sobre la tierra, palpable y digno de mencionar. Quizás ni siquiera era una ironía y, aunque era lo más probable, al castaño no pudo importarle menos.

Se sentía en el centro del universo bajo su compresiva mirada, aunque el sentimiento fue tan efímero que el castaño no tuvo tiempo para disfrutarlo. Claro que el más alto no gastaría más del tiempo necesario en alguien tan insignificante como él, o al menos eso pensó Tsuna cuando le vio rebuscar entre sus cosas un modesto teléfono móvil, leyendo lo que supuso que era un mensaje de texto con una boba sonrisa plantada en su rostro, olvidándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que, hace no más de un minuto, trató de iniciar una conversación con el menor.

Allí, esbelto y con encanto de joven, Tsuna no pudo evitar suspirar.

El castaño no recordaba el momento exacto, o la acción específica que le atrapó en las redes del amor, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que el joven deportista que, en ese instante, guardaba sus pertenencias torpemente dentro de su mochila escolar, creando excusas banales con el plan de disculpar su repentina prisa y próxima ausencia; lograba que su corazón latiera a mil por hora cada vez que estaba cerca. No era un sentimiento inédito para Tsuna, quien estaba más que solo acostumbrado a caer en la trampa del enamoramiento unilateral. El hecho era, sin embargo, que era la primera vez que lo sentía por un chico.

No era como si fuese un detalle significante.

Tsuna estaba _enamorado_ , enganchado y arruinado, más aún con sus recientes descubrimientos. Siempre supo que el deportista era un muchacho encantador, atractivo y amigable, ganándose el cariño de cientos de chicos y chicas de su preparatoria que no dudaban en expresar sus alabanzas libremente cada tanto, cuando les era posible, y de su mente nunca se esfumó el hecho que, entre broma y broma, el muchacho antes mencionado nunca se fijaría en alguien como él. Enclenque, tímido. Rayos, hasta hace diez minutos atrás estaba convencido de que a él jamás le atraería alguien de su mismo sexo.

La marca en su cintura baja, sin embargo, revolucionó todo lo que creyó saber y conocer.

\- Dame Tsuna, ¿Te quedarás parado allí como un completo idiota o vas a irte a casa de una buena vez?

Palabras crueles, golpeadas, pero que tenían la razón fueron procesadas por el castaño, sacándolo de su mundo de ensueño.

Tentativo, como nunca, guardó lo poco y nada de pertenencias que yacían repartidas por el suelo de las duchas de su preparatoria, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en estar listo para irse a casa. Sintiendo una fuerza imaginaria que le evitaba ser más veloz, temiendo irracionalmente de salir del recinto, como si le estuviera advirtiéndole de algo que, en definitiva, no deseaba ver.

Claro, como siempre, su subconsciente tenía la razón.

A paso lento caminó por entre los pasillos vacíos de su escuela, con la mirada fijada en el suelo, esmerándose en mantener su mente en blanco por la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, evitando como plaga pensar en su enamorado. Apretaba con fuerza las mangas de su mochila entre sus manos, sudando de la nada, temblando sin razón, apresurando el paso como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo de muerte. Luego rio, parando en frío. Obviamente su razón le llevaría a este lugar, a enfrentar sus problemas cara a cara.

" _Soy un idiota, ¿No?"_

Pensó sin escrúpulos al ver al alto joven, sonriente como siempre, tan guapo como le vio hace no más de quince minutos, hablando con un _muchacho_ a fueras de la preparatoria. Más alto que el promedio, quizás mayor, supuso Tsuna, con una mirada enfurecida que logró hacer retroceder al castaño inconscientemente, aún desde su posición a metros de distancia. Traía una chaqueta de otra preparatoria, también notó, por lo que el Sawada no entendía cuál era la razón de su visita. ¿Eran compañeros de béisbol por lares que él desconocía? ¿Eran familia? _¿Cómo es que el deportista conocía a ese chico?_

Miles de preguntas de formularon en su mente encandilada por unos celos irracionales. Era una cara desconocida, atractiva vale decir, y a Tsuna le traía mala espina. Pero al ver como los ojos del alto joven brillaban repletos de afecto, sonriendo como un bobo enamorado, tomando de la mano al muchacho que le observaba como si fuera el más grande demente del mundo, pero reflejando la misma mirada enternecida, lo supo. Allí estaba lo que no quería ver.

Hipnotizado vio como el deportista, tan grácil como siempre, introducía una de sus manos por dentro de la camiseta de su acompañante, subiendo tentativamente por su espalda, hasta dejar a la vista de los curiosos compañeros de clase que estaban allí otra _marca_. Tatuado a través de su espalda alta, allí estaba. La misma caligrafía esplendida cubriéndole todo ese segmento de piel, letras azuladas decorándole la blanca piel del muchacho que estaba más que en desagrado por todo el revuelo, escupiendo un par de palabras que, aunque Tsuna no logró entender, se ganaron estruendosas carcajadas del grupo. El castaño, sin embargo, rio de todos modos.

Era humorístico hasta para él, sintiéndose como el mayor necio parado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Todos se despertaban con el corazón latiéndole dentro de la garganta en la mañana de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, parados frente al espejo más cercano buscando con desesperación la marca de su destino. El nombre de la persona que le entendería, que estaría allí en las buenas y en las malas, ofreciendo un hombro, una sonrisa, o lo que sea. Y aunque estaba la posibilidad de que, lamentablemente, nada aparezca cubriendo el cuerpo de la persona, el tatuaje que une a las almas gemelas era, sin duda alguna, el hecho más trascendental de la vida de cualquier humano dentro de esta dimensión.

Tsuna, en suma, estaba más que ansioso de llegar al catorce de octubre y, quizás, encontrar el nombre de enamorado cubriéndole cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Eso siempre _fue_ lo de menos, al castaño no le importaba donde estuviera, hasta podría haber cubierto todo su rostro; siempre y cuando fuera el nombre del joven que le quitaba los sueños, a él no le incumbiría ni un poco. Aunque eso ya es cosa del pasado.

Era humanamente imposible cambiar tu alma gemela, Tsuna lo tenía claro. Como también era bastante visible como el chico, parado allí, aprisionando entre sus fuertes brazos a su acompañante, susurrándole palabras de amor al oído e ignorando completamente como el castaño prácticamente creaba agujeros en su espalda con la penetrante mirada que tenía fijada sobre él; lucía más que complacido con su otra mitad, sonriéndole como si fuera su mundo, como si fuera lo único importante.

Y quizás lo era. _Claro que lo era_. Y Sawada Tsunayoshi no podía; le era imposible quedarse allí a ver la escena. Por cada segundo que estuvo allí, parado estupefacto, sentía como otro trozo de su corazón era arrancado de su pecho, lento y tortuoso. Sentimiento común, al parecer. Las lágrimas le subieron hasta los parpados pero no lloró. No podía llorar por algo tan frívolo, algo imposible de cambiar. No se permitió que ninguna gota de agua dulce rodara por sus mejillas.

En reemplazo, caminó firmemente, evitando que su campo visual chocara con la pareja. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no notar como el incógnito muchacho acariciaba distraído la cintura baja de su acompañante por sobre su camiseta escolar, con una pequeña sonrisa naciéndole en la comisura de sus labios, mirando al más alto como si fuera su sol, su razón de vivir. Pero claro que lo vio, por supuesto tuvo que detenerse y observar el espectáculo una vez más, convenciéndose de que era cierto, de que esto ocurrió de verdad.

Tras emitir un doloroso suspiro, Tsuna cruzó a paso rápido el patio frontal de la preparatoria, evitando encontrarse con alguna cara desconocida. No estaba de humor de nada, en especial de involucrarse en situaciones sociales; no podía esperar a llegar a casa y desahogar todos estos sentimientos reprimidos que le revolvían la comida en el estómago. Se sentía nauseabundo, aunque no era nada comparado al insoportable dolor de pecho, de corazón, con el que ha estado lidiando por ya unos sólidos treinta minutos.

Los segundos se convertían en horas, y las horas en eternidad mientras caminaba por el frontis de la escuela, sintiéndose paranoico. Quería _ir_ a casa.

\- Oye, tú, enano. ¿Estás bien?

No miró hacia atrás, no pudo, pero supo que tal muchacho, cuyo nombre yacía sobre la piel del deportista, le llamó a lo lejos. Quiso reír, mas no fue capaz de siquiera voltearse y conjugar miradas mientras sacudía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, asintiendo silenciosamente. Todo esto era un gran espectáculo cómico, pensó mientras apresuraba aún más su caminar, prácticamente corriendo hacia su hogar mientras sentía la mirada electrizante, confundida y molesta del chico, adherida a su espalda.

No. No estaba bien.

Yamamoto Takeshi, dieciocho años, su amor de secundaria, su amigo incondicional, riendo allí con un muchacho que en su vida ha visto, con una graciosa sonrisa impregnada en su rostro, alto y radiante como siempre, riendo despreocupado mientras dibujaba patrones sobre la espalda de su acompañante mientras hablaban entre peleas, luciendo como el adolescente enamorado más idiota de todo el universo; había encontrado a una grácil alma gemela. Elegante, apuesto, y el perfecto contraparte para el beisbolista. Eran hechos el uno para el otro, y eso disgustaba al castaño en más de una forma, logrando que su sangre se infectara de venenosa envidia solo por el hecho de esta allí, viéndolos.

Yamamoto Takeshi, su amigo desde la escuela primaria, había encontrado a su otra mitad y, como estaba el panorama, no tenía planificado dejarla ir. El joven abrazaba a su, aún desconocido, acompañante, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos como si temiera que si le soltara, éste se iría, le dejaría, hablando entre íntimos susurros a un costado de la entrada principal de su preparatoria, entrelazando sus dedos luego de una larga discusión que el trató inútilmente de no escuchar.

Por supuesto, ese no era el problema.

Que tal persona no fuera _él_ , sin embargo, lo era.

 _ **::**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por mi propio deleite y diversión._

* * *

 _ **¡Yo!**_

 _¡Han pasado siglos!, ¿No?_

 _Aunque no tengo ninguna clase de excusa para mi larga ausencia por estos lares, me he esmerado en escribir esta historia con el objetivo de que quizás me perdonen por abandonarlos por tanto tiempo._

 _Bueno, no tengo mucho más que agregar. Espero que les haya gustado este vomito de palabras en el cual estuve trabajando este ultimo par de días que he tenido libre. No creo que sea una obra de arte ni mucho más, pero no opino que es tan desastroso. ¿Lo es? ¿No lo es? Dejen sus comentarios en un lindo review._

 _Y, eso es todo. Agradezco todo feedback que quieran entregarme, sirven para motivarme a escribir más seguido. Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier clase de incoherencia o falta ortográfica que se me haya escapado. Son 2.412 palabras, y soy mi propia beta. No prometo perfección ante esas circunstancias._

 _Una vez más, lamento mi ausencia y trataré de publicar una que otra historia más seguido desde ahora. No aseguro nada, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no volverme una escritora fantasma una vez más._

 _ **By-e** , hasta la próxima._

 _Por cierto, el alma gemela de Yamamoto lo dejo a sus preferencias e interpretaciones personales. Aunque, si me conocen como escritora, saben a quién me estaba refiriendo entre lineas._


End file.
